This invention relates, in general, to a circuit and operating method for image rejection and also to the configuration of an image reject mixer. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention is applicable to integrated circuit technology for a radio communication device, such as a Digital Enhanced Cordless Telecommunication (DECT) chip-set.